Having Fun
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: What could be more perfect than spending the evening with her girlfriend while supporting her favorite team during the finals of the pro-bending tournament? What Korra had not been expected was that Asami likes red, where she likes blue...


A/N: I've tried so many times to write a Korrasami story, but I always found that they were not perfect enough to even be bothered with. This one isn't perfect either, but I'm trying to make myself understand that it doesn't have to be perfect to be enjoyable. So I hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **Having Fun**

As Naga closed in on the pro-bending arena, Korra felt her heart beat slightly faster. This was going to be one hell of a night, she knew already. In her quality of Avatar, she had been invited to this year's finals of the tournament, and what better way to spend an evening than cheering for her favorite team, the Koala Bears, while also enjoying a date with her girlfriend? Korra wished she could have come to pick Asami up, but the older woman had a late meeting, and would arrive just in time for the match, she had promised.

The cold night air wrapped around her like her supporter scarf, gold with blue highlight, the Koala Bears colors. She didn't shiver, only slowed Naga. The line of people going in the arena was crazy, and she was glad she didn't have to wait. She dismounted from Naga and patted the Polar Bear's shoulder.

"Alright girl, don't go too far and don't bother the food vendors." she declared sternly.

Naga's ears fell flat as she whined. She had a bad history with street food vendors, she knew Korra didn't like it.

"I'll get you something once we're home, but don't steal food, got it?"

Naga's tongue lolled out of her mouth, and Korra smiled and hugged her head.

"Alright, good girl. I'll be back once the game is over."

She walked to then entrance, and passed through the VIP entrance with a smirk. Being the Avatar had its perks, from time to time.

She easily found her seat in one of the higher booths, where only two seats had been placed, as she had asked. She wanted this evening to be perfect, because she knew how much Asami was a pro-bending fan. This evening was for her, for being so patient with her when work got in the way of their dates. Both of their works.

Korra slid in one of the seats, and loosened a bit her scarf. As more and more people took place in the tiers, the air became hotter and hotter. She would have been tempted to take her scarf off altogether, but then how would people know she was rooting for th Koala Bears – as she should because they were the best team in recent memory, not as good as the Fire Ferret, but still. She sighed almost nostalgically. As strange as it may sound, she didn't regret that she'd stopped playing. She had her time, and it was fun, but she would rather spend a nice afternoon in the park with Asami, rather than spend it training in a sweaty gym.

She crossed her arms and waited. A few people usually came to talk to her during those events, news reports, even, asking intrusive questions. But perhaps what had happened after the previous match had cooled a few of them. Like it was her fault this guy had fell in the pool, for the longest dive of his life?

As everyone took their seats and Korra knew the game was about to begin, a pair to heels ran down the hall. Korra smiled, and stood up to welcome her girlfriend.

"Right on time!" she declared just as Asami was rounding the corner.

"Yes, sorry, I had to leave so fast I almost forgot my..."

She paused as they both took in the appearance of the other. While Asami was still in her office suit, the one she wore whenever she had a meeting, she had wrapped a red scarf around her neck, one with orange highlight, the color of the Cat Foxes. The team opposing the Koala Bears. Korra's smile struggled to stay on her face.

"You... support the Cat Foxes?"

Asami shrugged.

"Yeah I mean... it's not a problem, is it?"

Korra shook lightly her head.

"What? No, no of course not! Why would it be?"

Asami tentatively sat in her own chair, while Korra stood, as if she had forgotten how to move.

"Well, the last time Mako decided to support the Cat Lizards you almost threw him in the pit..."

"Yeah but that was a long time ago!"

The light turned off as Korra somehow found her way to her seat. She noticed how Asami had left her hand hanging, as if to invite her to hold it, but decided to cross her arms instead. As the projectors' lights began to dance on the stage, Korra sighed longly. How could Asami support the Cat Foxes? Their water bender was too weak, their earth bender too slow, and their fire bender too sporadic to land a shot! It was a miracle they had made it to the finals!

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's finals of the pro-bending tournament! But first, a word from our sponsor!"

An ad began to play, and Korra recognized it, as it passed every five minutes on the radio.

"Future Industries is proud to introduce its brand new Sato mobile, with even more comfortable seats, and a leather covered steering wheel!"

Korra would have chuckled to hear Bolin's voice advertising a car, but she felt rather annoyed at this instant.

"Wow. You went from sponsoring a team to the whole show." she commented without a glance to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, well, there was a spot, and the stockholders said they won't be able to pay for other projects if our sells don't increase."

"You could have sponsored the Cat Foxes."

Asami sighed.

"Really Korra? Are you brooding because we don't support the same team?"

Korra inhaled longly, and stood straighter in her seat. She managed a smile to Asami, and declared:

"Alright, I know, I'm being stupid. Let's forget this whole thing and just watch the show."

Asami smiled and leaned to press a kiss on Korra's cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me, I really needed this."

"My pleasure." Korra replied with a goofy happy grin on her face.

"In the right corner, please give a warm welcome to the Koala Bears!"

The crowed cheered on as the trio, two men and a woman, stepped on the stage, the sparks of the fireworks behind them reflecting on their dark blue uniform. Korra stood up, and cheered them on, while Asami clapped.

"Their challenger for the night are none other than the Cat Foxes!"

Another set of pyrotechnics were launched behind the team of two women and a man dressed in red. While Asami clapped, Korra began to boo them.

"Are you serious Korra?" she hissed.

"What? I'm preparing them mentally to the crushing defeat they're about to face!" she replied as she shrugged.

Asami sighed. This was going to be one hell of a night.

"Neither of the two teams have ever fought in the finals, this will be a match for the ages!"

As silence fell in the arena, and Korra sat back down, the alarm rang three times, and signaled the beginning of the game. All eyes fixed the first zone, where water, fire and earth flew at an incredible speed from one time to the other. The Cat Foxes' fire bender was specifically aiming at the other team's earth bender, and soon enough the man was knocked back in the second zone. Korra began to grimace and was about to stand up to boo them, but Asami glared at her.

"Don't you dare!"

Although they seemed in a bad position, the Koala Bears returned the situation rather quickly, and sent their three opponents in the second zone in one fell swoop. The Koala Bears moved forward. Korra stood up and began to cheer again, while Asami grimaced.

"Yeah! Go Koala Bears!"

Soon enough, the water bender of the Cat Foxes was pushed in the pool by a rock disk. Asami let out a groan while Korra cheered even louder than before. The fire bender joined quickly, him too taken out by an rock disk.

"Oh come on! That was too close to the head!" Asami complained.

"No it wasn't!" Korra yelled back. "Go Koala Bears!"

While the Cat Foxes' earth bender seemed rather talented at avoiding and sending back disks, there was no way she would hold against the entire team. A water ball knocked her out of the stage, and the bell rang.

"First round goes to the Koala Bears!"

Korra jumped in the air.

"Yes! Go Koala Bears!"

Asami let out a sigh. Well, if Korra was going to play the insufferable supporter all night, she was in for one heck of a surprise.

As the crowd calmed down, the Cat Foxes with their drenched uniforms let the elevator carry them back up, and stepped on the platform taking them back to the stage.

All the players took their positions, and the bell rang once again, signaling the beginning of the second round. The Cat Foxes were back, even more motivated then before. Quickly, they knocked the Koala Bears' water bender to the second, then third zone. Korra grown.

"Oh come on! That's cheating! They're ganging on her!"

Meanwhile, Asami stood up and began to yell:

"Go Cat Foxes!"

Korra glared at her, and began to yell even louder:

"Go Koala Bears!"

Both of their voices echoed in the pit, along with those of the thousands of other supporters. While the Koala Bears tried to retaliate by knocking into zone two the Cat Foxes' fire bender, it wasn't enough. Their water bender was the first to be knocked into the pool, followed by their earth bender, and fire bender. Korra booed them again, and Asami cheered them on.

"Boo! That was more than a second!"

"Go Cat Foxes! Go Cat Foxes!"

As the arena fell silent, waiting for the third and last round, Korra and Asami stopped yelling. They were both standing in front of the railing, their eyes on the stage.

"The Koala Bears are so going to win." Korra declared as her favored team stepped on the stage once again.

"No they're not."

"I will bet you anything they are going to win."

"Okay. Lunch. If you win, I'll take you wherever you want for lunch. If I win, you'll come to lunch with me and keep me company while I work."

Korra finally looked at Asami. There was a sly smile on her bright red lips, and a certainty in her emerald eyes. Korra loved when she had that twinkle in her eyes, it was the same she had when she tinkered in her workshop. Korra smiled, and extended her hand.

"Alright, it's a deal."

They shook hands, Asami's pale and soft hand sliding easily in Korra's darker and hotter one. They let go as the bell rang, announcing the beginning of the third and last round.

"Go Koala Bears!"

"Go Cat Foxes!"

As they both chanted their favored team's name, Korra began to bump lightly Asami, as if to destabilize her. Asami answered with a smile, and a light bump of the hip on Korra's. Korra smiled in turn, and bumped Asami's hip back, careful not to hurt her or push her too strongly. They looked at each other with a smile, and Asami chuckled:

"We probably look ridiculous!" she shouted over the crowd's cheers.

"I know! The Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries at each other's throats over a game of pro-bending!"

"I'm pretty sure everyone saw us."

Korra broke eye contact for an instant, her gaze following on the game. She had completely forgotten to follow it, and couldn't quite understand what was going on. A goofy grin broke on her face, and she looked back at Asami.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes. We were suppose to have fun."

Asami took a step closer to her, and took her hands in hers.

"Oh, I had fun. Don't worry. I mean, it doesn't look like it but trying to cheer louder than you is really stress reliving."

Korra chuckled, then stood on her tip toes to press a kiss on Asami's lips.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the match, okay?"

They sat back down, their fingers still entwined. As soon as their gazes fell on the stage, the bell signaling the end of the round rang. Both teams had fought strongly, and all six players were still on the stage.

"Oh, a tie!" Korra declared, half-relived that they hadn't missed the end of the match.

The referee walked to the stage, a coin in hand, and tossed it. As it landed in the palm of the old man, the Koala Bears jumped happily.

"The Koala Bears chose water as the tiebreaker."

The two women with a blue belt stepped on the platform, and they both took a fighting stand. The bell rang, and both Korra and Asami found themselves leaning forward in their seats. Time seemed to slow down. The Koala Bears' water bender tried to throw a water ball at her opponent's head, which the Cat Foxes' water bender avoided by lowering herself, before throwing a water ball to the other woman's chest with her foot. Korra couldn't believe her eyes. The Cat Foxes' water bender had used the same move she had used against Tahno. The Koala Bears' water bender fell on the stage, and the crowd, like a single man, stood up and cheered loudly. Korra found herself jumping up before she could even stop.

"Asami, did you see that! It was my move!"

Asami smiled.

"So, not disappointed that the Koala Bears didn't win?"

Korra shrugged.

"Who cares who won? We had fun, that's what matters."

Asami stood up.

"Actually, I do care. You own me lunch now."

Korra smiled, and kissed Asami.

"Tell me when, and I'm yours."

They waited until most of the arena was empty to leave. Korra really wanted to avoid any news reporter, and hoped they would be more occupied with the winners of the tournament. As they stepped outside of the arena, they both wrapped their scarfs tighter around them.

"I had a fantastic evening, Korra. Thank you for inviting me."

Korra grinned, and took Asami's hand.

"Me too. What do you say we make it an annual event."

"Sure. I mean, next time, let's discuss which teams we will be supporting first."

Korra stopped and frowned as she looked around.

"Do you see Naga anywhere? I left her there but..."

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard yelling coming from down the street, something about a savage beast attacking a food stand. Korra sighed.

"I guess that's my cue."

Asami smiled, and shivered.

"It's okay. I'll drive home and sleep. I really need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, my warehouse, at eleven thirty?"

Korra grinned, and leaned in. They exchanged a long kiss, one which Korra would have gladly prolonged, if it hadn't been for the distraught yells of the shop keeper trying to keep an adult polar dog away from his food.

"See you tomorrow then." she declared as they separated.

Asami chuckled, as she noticed the small traces of her lipstick on Korra's lips.

"You got something on your lips."

"I would suggest you kiss it away, but I have a feeling this would only had to the problem."

Asami shivered again as she passed her thumb over Korra's lips, erasing as efficiently as she could her own lipstick. Meanwhile Korra untied her scarf from around her neck, and as soon as Asami's finger left her face she wrapped it around Asami's neck, over the red one.

"Here, double protection."

"Thanks."

They lingered for a few more seconds, their gazes connected, but another yell echoed down the street, and Korra sighed.

"I really should go."

"It's okay. See you tomorrow!"

"Eleven thirty! I'll be there by eleven!" Korra yelled as she trotted away.

"I know you will." Asami replied.

While the chaos caused by Naga seemed to spread down the street, and Korra ran as fast as she could to her trouble-making pet, Asami only stood there, wrapping comfortably her new scarf around herself, and enjoying once again the night air before she walked to her car.


End file.
